All Hands
by ericastwilight
Summary: A one shot for Ninapolitan's birthday. Edward and Bella are um...all hands. Prompt words used, laser pointer and whiteboard. Happy Birthday Nina!


**AN: Short little one-shot for the wonderful Ninapolitan's birthday. **

**All Hands**

**For Nina's Birthday**

**Prompt words used: Whiteboard & laser pointer**

**~Edward**

Everyone snickered as she continued to write on the board, explaining who was taking which cases.

When she took her attention away from the board, her eyes leveled with mine. I smirked, because I knew that look so well.

And I loved it.

An angry Bella had always been fun to play with.

The snickers and giggles were stifled as she glared at everyone. She turned back and continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. Emmett turned to look at me.

"You know she's going to kick your ass later. Right?" He shook his head and punched my shoulder lightly.

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Bro, seriously," he started. "I don't see why you two haven't told anyone besides family that you're married."

I laughed softly and pulled out my notepad. I scribbled down a note.

_She wants to retain her hard ass reputation and being married to the boss's son isn't going to help matters either._

Emmett nodded in understanding. He knew office politics well enough to know that the vultures around here would eat her alive if they knew.

We had to ease everyone into our relationship, but it was taking too fucking long. I needed a way to make sure all the assholes ogling her knew she was taken.

I cackled as my eyes lingered on the whiteboard behind Bella – an idea had popped into my mind. She continued her presentation and asked for James and Lauren to help pull the case she was handling.

I growled under my breath, because she knew I hated when she worked with that prick. I turned on my fancy laser pointer and put on one of the little attachments. I pointed it straight at her ass, using my other hand to hide it.

"Oh God," Tanya let slip before laughing.

Bella looked over her shoulder at the pair of glowing lips on her pretty grey skirt.

She turned back to face us, but her expression gave away none of her anger. Her clenched fist was another story. Fuck. I was so going to get it.

"Very funny," Bella said firmly. "Now thanks to the asshole that is doing this –" she pointed at the lips now settled on her left breast "– you're all staying late tonight."

A collective groan filled the room as everyone started to look for the culprit. I quickly threw the laser pointer into my jacket pocket, while Emmett kicked at my shins.

"Asshole," he hissed. "Rosalie is going to kill me."

"Emmett," Bella said sweetly.

"Yeah, boss," he said.

"I know you have a prior meeting with a client. You're excused." He let out a huge breath of relief.

"As for the rest of you," Bella said gathering her reports and notes from the conference table, "call for takeout. Now get out."

Several chairs scraped against the hardwood floor as everyone started to file out of the room. "Tanya," Bella called back.

She wouldn't.

She smirked at me.

She would.

"You'll be working with Mr. Cullen. I need all the September 18, 1999 conversations highlighted on the Homebuyers' Association case."

Tanya grinned and her eyes lingered on me as she licked her lips. It would've been sexy if it wasn't for her lazy eye still looking at Bella. I shuddered.

Bella stifled a giggle behind her hand, and I glared at her. Tanya looked taken back, causing her to retreat quickly.

"That isn't funny," I said as I locked the conference door.

"Neither were the laser lips, asshole," she quipped. She took a step back for every step I took toward her.

"What made you think it was me?" I asked innocently.

She snorted and shook her head before answering. "You might have gotten away with it, if it weren't for the fact that you were using the birthday gift Emmett gave you."

I rolled my eyes but smirked when I noticed that she had nowhere else to go. I closed the distance between us and pressed my hard-on against her abdomen.

She moaned and fisted her hands around the lapel of my coat. She kissed me hard, swiveling her hips against me. I pulled back and pushed her harder against the whiteboard behind her. I placed my hands on the board by each side of her face as she continued to writhe against me. I grinned, because she was oblivious to my plan.

We were still in our newlywed stage of our marriage, though it had been already six months. We found that we were insatiable in our need to be as close as possible.

One of my hands swiped down the board and grabbed Bella's ass firmly. I kissed her lips softly before I thrust my tongue into her mouth, seeking hers.

She moaned deeply before taking my hair in her hands. She tugged and deepened our kiss. My hand left her ass and hitched her leg around my hip. With a hand firmly on her ass, I ran the other up her thigh.

She whimpered as my knuckles grazed her core. Fuck, no panties.

Her hands left my hair as my lips started to suckle on her neck and collarbone. Her fingers worked on my pants as mine pried open every button on her blouse.

"Baby," she said lowly. "Hurry, someone is going to wonder where we are."

"Let them," I growled, biting her neck. She hissed as I sucked on her pulse point.

"Fucking asshole," she mumbled, but moaned when I swirled my tongue over the tender area.

"But you still love me," I cooed.

"God yes," she whispered, tugging on my pants. I gently placed her back on the floor and dropped trou. She laughed, watching my cock spring out of its confines. I glared at her, but she just grinned at me smugly.

I growled and swiftly lifted her and slid inside her. We both stilled and grunted from our strong coupling. I swept my lips over hers as I pounded into her.

She moaned and writhed, and I committed each breathy sound to my memory. She was perfection and pliable here in my arms. Out of them, she was my boss. She was six years older and had been working for the firm for almost four years before I came here, fresh from the bar exam. I'd been taken under her wing, and we'd fallen in love despite her aggressive nature.

She had a fire.

A fire that I fueled and extinguished when needed.

Now I needed to feed that fire inside her.

I hitched one of her legs higher up my torso, deepening the angle. She keened softly and breathed against my ear.

"Love you."

"Always," I said in return.

She moaned as my lips found her pebbled nipples. "What do you need, baby?" I asked before flicking her taught nipple with my tongue.

"Harder," she breathed.

I increased my pace and slammed into her with all I had. Her moans and breaths deepened and grew louder, just like I wanted.

Her small hand fingered her hard bud as I watched her ministrations, my cock sliding in and out of her.

I looked into her eyes and saw all the fire I found that I'd loved since I'd met her, and I kissed her hard. I felt her fluttering around me before she cried out. Her core quivered around me hard, stroking me and pulling in deeper. I grunted and slammed into her a few more times before I gave in, spilling inside her.

I smirked at her while she glared. "Ass, I know what you were trying to do."

"Who, me?" I said sweetly.

She continued to glare as she straightened her clothes up. "Remember all the renovating that the offices have been getting done over the last few months?"

I nodded.

She smirked. "The conference room is soundproof."

My smile fell.

She smiled sweetly. "I'll see you at home," she murmured, kissing my lips. "Have fun with Tanya."

A growl rumbled in my chest, causing her to laugh. Once she stepped out of the room I smirked.

She might have caught on to part of my plan, but not all of it.

I smiled as I watched the fitted fabric of her grey pleated skirt shift over her pert ass. I smiled wider as the blue handprint moved along with her.

"She's so going to kick your ass," Emmett said before letting out a whistle.

"Yeah," I said with a smug grin.

He clapped a hand on my shoulder, pushing me toward my office. But he stopped abruptly and then started laughing.

"Looks like she marked you, too."

I looked down at my grey pants and groaned.

Her handprints were all over my junk.

**AN: Hahahaha, you seriously think that Bella wouldn't have mark what's hers. Please review.**

**For Nina: You are one brillant and classy lady -- Happy Birthday.**


End file.
